We Belong
by Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever
Summary: From STM. Set in Season 3. Jaden's about to go and face Yubel and he wants Alicia to stay behind. What he just doesn't understand is they belong together until the end. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I don't own YGO GX, the characters, or the story. Inspired by the song "We Belong" by Pat Benetar. I do however own my OCs. Please R&R. Takes place in "Seize the Moment".

**We Belong**

She sighed deeply, closing midnight black eyes that used to sparkle like emeralds.

At least until Jaden became Supreme King...

Already so many had sacrificed themselves in order to try and save him.

Nonetheless, it was like Jaden didn't want to be saved...

Like he didn't want to see the light anymore.

Alicia swallowed the lump in her throat, thinking of the friends she had done so much to protect, only to see them go to the stars.

Alexis...

Chazz...

Tyranno...

Laurie...

Cameron...

Atticus...

Jim...

Axel...

Neomi...

Aster and Zane...

Her own sisters, Tyler and Ami...

Tyler had fought to protect Alexis...

Ami had apologized to Syrus and gone to protect Chazz of all people...

"Sheena, be thankful Cyrah and you aren't going through this agony and grief..." Alicia whispered painfully.

Sheena had stayed behind to protect the academy. Cyrah was too distraught over Jesse to be much help so she stayed behind as well.

As for Zoe and Anika...

Anika had sacrificed herself in order to be with Jim...

And Zoe was dealing with heart-break over Adrian sacrificing Echo, his best friend and a girl who cared deeply for him, and the loss of her friends. Zoe's heart was broken...

But no one knew the shattering that the Supreme King had done to Alicia's heart. Alicia wanted blood.

And not just anyone's blood...

She wanted Yubel's. She wanted the hermaphrodite to pay and pay with blood and bone. Because of Yubel and her delusions, Alicia had lost the one person that mattered most next to her sisters and friends. Alicia wanted nothing more than to pull Jaden into her arms and make him see the light again. Even after Axel had gotten Jaden to come back to face reality he wasn't the same.

A new darkness dwelled within his heart.

Fear.

Jaden was afraid; ashamed.

He wanted to make the pain go away.

He couldn't though... not until Yubel was defeated and gone for good.

"Stay behind, Ali."

_Many times I've tried to tell you, many times I've cried alone. Boy, I'm surprised how well you cut my feelings to the bone._

She looked up from comforting Zoe to see Jaden staying intensely at the door that Yubel, using Jesse's body, had gone through.

Cyrah would probably go mad if she saw what Yubel had done to Jesse...

"Are you flippin' insane? Like heck I'm gonna stay behind!" She growled, standing up, and glaring intensely.

Jaden peered over his shoulder, "I need you to stay behind. I'm going in alone."

"No you're not! I'm going too!" Syrus argued.

Crowler and Zoe even wanted to go. Crowler to protect the students; Zoe to try and save Adrian...

"Tanya and I will stay behind," Bastion concluded.

Alicia glanced at the Amazoness, who gave Alicia a small nod of encouragement.

"If Sy's goin', I have to go; otherwise Mi-Mi might as well eat me now." Alicia said quietly, squeezing Syrus' shoulder.

"I don't want you to come..." Jaden said, his eyes piercing.

"Too bad, I am anyway, and you can't stop me." Stubbornly, Alicia crossed her arms underneath her bosom.

_Don't want to leave you really; I've confessed too much time... To give you up that easy, to the doubts that complicate your mind... We belong to the light, we belong to the thunder, we belong to the sound of the words we've both fallen under... Whatever we deny or embrace, the words are for better..._

"Alicia..."

_We belong, we belong together..._

She didn't know what to say.

Maybe it was a sign of weakness...

Or maybe she didn't know what to do with her strength...

"Please don't come..."

Great, he said please.

"I can't not do that, Jay, I have to go."

"No, you don't."

_Now there's no looking forward, now there's no turning back..._

"And why don't I have to?" Alicia snapped.

Jaden looked back at the door, "Because this is between Yubel and me. She'll target you, Ali, because you're the closest person to me in my heart."

There was truth in his words...

But Alicia wasn't going to listen.

"Hel-loh, already been targeted, or have you forgotten?"

"Alicia, stay."

"Don't you dare take that tone of voice with me! I may love you but I do not take orders like I'm so dog!"

Jaden faced her, "..."

_I hear your voice inside me, I see your face everywhere..._

'_Please, Alicia, I can't bear to see you hurt like everyone else... I almost sacrificed you too and I can't have you around if I accidentally return to Supreme King..._'

His warm voice went through her mind.

As much as she wanted to please him though...

Alicia couldn't.

It wasn't in her nature to sit back and wait for the outcome.

From the Shadow Riders...

To the Society of Light...

And to this dimension where Hell seemed to be...

Alicia was always in the middle of the battle.

Always the one to protect everyone else...

Be everyone else's strength.

She relied on the belief in her friends...

But never on their protection.

"I'm sorry..."

Jaden blinked his eyes; chocolate brown that warmed her soul.

The one he had protected and returned to her...

Alicia closed her eyes, "We belong together in this, Jaden..."

"We... belong...?"

She gave a nod and turned to Tanya, "Look out for Misawa, or else his fangirl aka Ty will murder me."

Tanya laughed and said, "Can do. Be careful."

Alicia slung her backpack over her shoulder, ruffled Zoe's hair, and patted Syrus' shoulder. She walked straight passed Jaden, who closed his eyes and gave a deep sigh, and headed for the door.

And as she walked through it, Alicia could feel her love for Jaden and her friends becoming her strength.

It was time to end this.

_We belong to the light, we belong to the thunder, we belong to the sound of the words we've both fallen under... Whatever we deny or embrace, the words are for better... We belong, we belong, we belong together..._

**The End**

A/N: Yes, I'm actually getting some scenes from "Seize the Moment" while their in the Duel Dimension out. (Mainly since I can watch GX now despite the fact I don't have cable! Yay!) So obviously this takes place before Jaden, Syrus, and Crowler go through the door to duel Jesse and save him. (growls about week-long cliffhangers under breath) I REALLY HATE Yubel... Anyways, Please Read and Review and check out my new oneshots from STM and DOF. Later!

Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever


End file.
